


Hold Me Close

by faithful_lie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, I got crazy carried away with the descriptions at the beginning, I suck at tagging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Smuff, Smut, as much cute as I could muster, let me stress that, so much cute, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung and Jungkook are deeply in love, but they've never expressed it so emphatically.</p><p>Basically;<br/>The sappiest smut I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

 

“I have breakfast!” Taehyung announced as he entered the bedroom, nudging the door open with his shoulder and concentrating on not dropping the tray of food in his arms. He kicked the door shut behind himself and glanced across to the massive bed that dominated the room. Perhaps it was excessive but nothing was better on the lazy mornings when neither he nor Jungkook had anything to do, when they could stay in bed until the early afternoon if they wanted. Days like today.

The walls were cream and the floor laid with pale, beautiful wood. The bed in question was placed against the far wall and, in fact, there was very little other furniture in the room; two mismatched nightstands, one a sturdy cupboard of beautifully dark, almost black wood and the other a simple rattan box each with a scattering of their possessions. The lighting came from tall lamps that stood in the corners of the room and could be controlled without leaving the bed. All of the storage was built into the same wall as the door that Taehyung had just entered through, the pale wood of the various doors and panels mid-way through being painted into a large forest mural that would eventually extend around the three bare walls. Perhaps the room was unfinished but that didn't make it any less pleasant.

As he approached the bed, bare feet padding across the floor, the brunette took a moment to gaze up at the newly installed canopy that allowed swathes of sheer material to hang down over the sides of the bed. It looked beautiful and, from the inside, only made the bed seem more special; an isolated and personal space for them and them alone, surrounded by so many hues of blue and green both in the material hanging from the canopy and on the silken sheets that they exclusively made their bed with. Taehyung didn't want to admit it but the canopy reminded him of forts built as a small child between the sofa and the wall or the edge of his bed and some chairs borrowed from around the house. Perhaps that was why he found it so comforting. That and the stunning way the light of the sun wove through it, illuminating the different layers and colours suspended in the air in a mesmerising haze.

He moved closer to the bed, calling out his lover’s name as he did so, unable to see the younger man at the present time. He made his way to the foot of the bed – the easiest way to access the bed with the canopy now in place – and parted the hanging fabric. The head of the bed rose use in an elegant black headboard made of wrought iron and other metals twisted around one another but at the foot, there were just two posts, one at each corner, allowing a person to crawl straight onto the bed. Which he did after setting the tray down carefully on the floor. He could see the lump in the bed that must be Jungkook with his vision no longer obscured by the canopy and made a beeline for his covered form.

“Jungkookie…” He whispered, moving further up the bed. The only part of the younger man that was uncovered by the sheets was the top of his head, soft black hair spreading out on the pillows in long messy tufts. Taehyung couldn't resist the temptation to run his hands through the dark locks, his slender fingers itching to touch and so he did, sighing in contentment. “Jungkook,” he repeated softly, “I brought breakfast, it's time for you to wake up.” A muffled groan reached his ears but Jungkook made no indication that he was awake nor that he had any intentions of rising any time soon. So the brunette changed tack, fingertips snagging the colourful silk sheets covering the other’s body and, slowly but surely, pulling them away, exposing him down to the waist.

“Cold~” Jungkook murmured, almost whined, and Taehyung became sure that he wasn't awake, at least not yet. He gazed down at the toned body before him, again not resisting the urge to touch the soft skin on display, so pale against the sheets, these particular ones coloured in turquoise, lapis lazuli, aqua and a few shade of vibrant greens. Taehyung’s fingers smoothed over the warm plain of Jungkook’s back soothingly, coaxing him into waking up. The young man released a series of sleepy noises before finally rolling over onto his back and gazing up at Taehyung with hazy, mildly offended eyes. His fingers tangled in the unravelling hem of Taehyung’s oversized jumper, the only item of clothing he was currently wearing, something that he often threw on to get out of bed since he, like Jungkook, slept naked and he did not feel the need to expose himself to the other occupants of the property. He blinked a few times before the confusion and irritation dropped from his face as he broke out into an adorable smile, one that had the elder leaning down to kiss him even as Jungkook opened his mouth to speak. He ended up saying his morning greeting into the other’s mouth, not that that was a problem.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Taehyung responded, one hand on the younger’s chest preventing him from sitting up just yet. “I brought you breakfast in bed.” He smiled.  Jungkook suddenly brightened even more at the mention of food, his smile almost blinding. Taehyung could feel his gentle gaze against his back as he slid off the end of the bed to retrieve the tray and the little wooden stand they kept under the foot of the bed before carefully making his way back and settling beside his lover who'd propped the pillows up against the headboard for ease. He let Jungkook take and unfold the laptop stand between them before placing the tray on it. Everything was much more stable that way and there was a much lower chance of a spillage. Once the tray was securely placed, Jungkook voiced the question that seemed to have been playing on his mind.

“Is there a special occasion, Hyung?” He asked in an even tone. “Did I forget something?” Taehyung lifted a piece of toast to Jungkook’s lips as he cast a warm glance in his direction.

“Nothing,” the elder chirped, “I just wanted to surprise you. Surprise!” Jungkook grinned in response and took a bite from the toast, picking up another piece so that he could feed Taehyung as well. Breakfast took a little longer this way but it was far more enjoyable and they both loved going through the motions of feeding each other. Jungkook’s eyes would grow wide with joy at the sight of food nearing his face and the older man knew he would never get tired of that. Taehyung would also find himself fixating on the food, tongue flickering out to wet his lips as he anticipated the taste. It was good, of course; it had been made with love.

 

When they finally finished eating, the placed the tray by the door and put the stand away before returning to their warm bed. Jungkook swiftly slid between the sheets, demurely covering his lower body as he propped himself up on his elbows to read the book he was currently about halfway through. Taehyung didn't feel like reading and lounged beside him on his back, shifting occasionally and softly singing to himself all the while. Lazy days were the best days. Their calm was only briefly interrupted by Seokjin knocking on the door, only entering when told it was okay to do so. He took the tray out with him and left them to it, probably off to search the gardens for Namjoon and beseech the younger man to accompany him.

Taehyung slid his feet over the soft covers, stretching his legs out as he pointed his toes. He titled his head back to gaze at Jungkook, the younger still deeply absorbed in his novel. Lips quirking into a barely there smile, Taehyung reached up and, with a graceful and well timed flick of his wrist, shifted the sheets so that they no longer covered his lover’s arse, rather rested at the tops of his thighs.

It caught Jungkook’s attention, just like he'd hoped, and the book in his hands closed with a soft thump as he craned his neck around.

“Yes, hyung?” He looked so serious, mind perhaps still in the realm of his book and Taehyung couldn't stop the giggle that slipped out between his lips. It evolved into a throaty laugh as a crease formed in the black haired man’s brow. He patted the butt on display to him and Jungkook suddenly caught on. “Now?”

“Why not? Do you have a better time in mind than right now?” Taehyung asked, eyebrows raised. The younger broke into a grin and shook his head, allowing Taehyung to push him onto his back on the bed. The elder kicked the sheet away and took a moment to look over the young man laid out in front of him, eyes trained only on him. And then the urge to touch took over. He ghosted his hands over Jungkook’s hips and noted the way he twitched. A soft smile grew on his lips and he pulled Taehyung’s hands further up his abdomen.

“I can't think of a better time. I can't think of a better way to spend my morning. Or a better person to spend it with.” Taehyung didn’t know whether to smile or cry. He blinked hard, hands caressing his lover’s waist as he processed those words. “I love you, Tae.” They'd said it to each other before, but never with so much conviction. Jungkook’s voice was thick with emotion, with love and longing and Taehyung could hardly breathe as he leant closer to give the other what he wanted.

He laid soft kisses from the top of Jungkook’s shoulder, along the graceful curve of his clavicle and up the side of his neck. The man beneath him ran careful hands slowly over the expanse of Taehyung’s back, pulling him closer, urging him on, and showing his overflowing love. Taehyung paused when he reaches Jungkook’s ear. He played with the jewellery the younger religiously wore, taking it between his teeth and tugging gently before breathing the words he knew the other wanted – no needed to hear.

“I love you…” To Taehyung, it was like something suddenly snapped within Jungkook. But not in a bad way, definitely not in a bad way.

The air rushed out of him as Jungkook surged up, knocking the brunette onto his back and quickly straddling him. He leaned down slowly, hands pressing into the mattress either side of Taehyung's head. One of those hands came to his jaw as Jungkook connected their lips with a soft sigh of contentment. The kiss itself was short and sweet, swiftly followed by another, soft pecks laid against soft lips until the younger man halted, hovering just out of reach, then sitting back on the elder’s hips. His eyes fluttered shut and Taehyung’s eyes track over the pale skinned, rounded face. The way his lover managed to keep the soft qualities of his baby face although he was clearly growing into a heartbreaker of a man baffled Taehyung, but then again, he often forgot how young Jungkook really was.

“Can you reach the lube from here?” Taehyung struck out that last thought as those words left the younger’s mouth, slipping from such sweet lips.

“I don't know,” he responded truthfully after a moment spent gazing up into the younger’s dark eyes, filled with love, “it depends on where you put it.” The elder watched as Jungkook nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment, suddenly immersing himself deep in his thoughts.

“It's under one of the pillows.” He mumbled after a moment, still trying to work through his memories. “Yeah, under the pillows.” Well that was helpful. There were about six pillows scattered on the bed, not all within reach. With a soft huff, Taehyung slid his hand up under the pillow just above his head and the gods must have been on his side because his tentative fingers came in contact with a little tube almost immediately.

“We’re in luck.” He grinned, holding up the tube for Jungkook to see. The black haired man deftly swiped it from his fingers and quickly opened it up. He knelt up, knees pressing into the outsides of the brunette’s thighs. Taehyung watched closely as the young man above him slowly warmed some lube in his hands before moving one back behind him. Taehyung could pinpoint the exact moment when the younger’s fingers breached his own hole by the way his brow twitched in response, his mouth opening in a little ‘o’. He would never tire of watching Jungkook like this. The younger always took his time working himself open, just like now, even though he would always start immediately with two fingers. The brunette relaxed and watched the show, feeling his heart rate start to quicken, the slow excitement starting to build as he lazily began to stroke himself, doing his bit.

The black haired man pulled his fingers free as soon as he judged himself ready, shuffling forwards to press those same fingers against Taehyung’s lips, increasing the pressure until the elder gave in and took them into his mouth. He sucked them clean, tongue and teeth teasing Jungkook’s fingers. For a moment, the elder gagged as the fingers suddenly plunged deeper, unexpectedly hitting the back of his throat, the feeling of fingernails scraping over the inside of him like that mildly uncomfortable but bearable, and then they withdrew, a trail of saliva connecting them to his lips. Jungkook smirked as Taehyung gasped but he knew that, soon enough, the shoe would be on the other foot.

Taehyung coughed and cleared his throat before asking if the younger wanted to lead this time.

“For a bit.” Jungkook said, a light blush colouring his cheeks as he nodded a little. “I want to ride you.” He reached down and took Taehyung’s already erect dick in his hand, stroking it a few times and returning the lazy smile the brunette gave him in response. He smeared the lube left on his hands onto Tae’s cock before finally positioning himself over it. With a slow, steady exhale he finally sank down, a soft groan flowing from his lips as he settled on the elder’s hips.

Taehyung watched as he adjusted, eyelashes fluttering. He whined a little when Tae shifted slightly beneath him to move a fold in the sheets. And then he started to move, rocking his hips slowly, and Taehyung exhaled a broken moan as his eyes trailed over the lean body on top of him.

“Uhhn… So… So…” Jungkook breathed nonsense as he slowly increased his movements, rising up on his knees and arching his back but maintaining the same frustrating, almost leisurely pace. His fingertips brushed the backs of his calves as he lifted himself up, arms falling limp as he sank back down. Taehyung willed himself to stay still, to let Jungkook have this. He bit his lip as the pace began to pick up, hands fisting in the silky sheets.

Taehyung’s eyes were trained on the younger man’s face. The way his eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of being filled, the way his lips parted as he panted lightly. In some ways, his slow movements caused him to exert himself more as he held himself up for a moment on every lift before sinking back down once more. But the slow pace was so sensual and the lines of Jungkook's form flowed so gorgeously as he pleasured himself on Taehyung's cock. It was so sexy. Taehyung languidly trailed his hands along the insides of Jungkook’s thighs, feeling the hard muscles moving beneath the soft skin. The light touches caused a string of strained moans to tumble from the younger’s mouth and, if anything, his pace slowed a little, one hand moving to his cock to tug at it in time with his movements.

It took much longer than Taehyung expected for Jungkook’s legs to tire and when he finally showed signs that he'd had enough, his dark hair was starting to stick to his forehead, sweat beading on his skin as his brow furrowed further.

“T-Tae!” He gasped, legs trembling either side of the brunette’s hips. “I-I’m so close!” Taehyung could both see and feel how truly close Jungkook’s orgasm was; the black haired man was visibly shaking, his voice wavering, the moans he released were longing and incrementally rising in pitch.

The older man knocked Jungkook’s hand away from his erect dick, replacing it with his own, stroking vigorously, observing as Jungkook falls apart above him. He stopped lifting himself, instead settling back on Taehyung’s hips and rocking his hips hard and fast, head lolling back as his nails dig into his own thighs.

“Hyung! Hyung, please!” He begged, but just before his orgasm hit, the brunette got a firm grip around the base of Jungkook’s penis and squeezed, denying him his release. The black haired man whined and tears sprung to his eyes as his orgasm took him anyway, ripping through him and making him twitch uncontrollably as incoherent sounds left his open mouth. He fell forwards, nails digging into the sides of Taehyung’s waist as he tried to hold on both for support and to ground himself.

He looked so beautiful crying and Taehyung slowly sat up, pulling their chests together, one hand soothingly rubbing over the younger’s back as he shuddered and panted. After a moment, the elder folded his own legs beneath himself and, in a complex manoeuvre that he was surprised worked, pushed Jungkook down onto his back. The black haired man gazed up at him, face flushed and fat tears trickling down the sides of his face. Taehyung rolled his hips gently as he leant down to lick away the tears, drawing out particularly strangled moans.

Jungkook’s legs wrapped around him as his eyes closed. The brunette found the other man’s hands, gently twining their fingers together before pressing Jungkook’s hands down into the mattress above his head, starting to thrust deeper and harder.

There was no sound he wanted to hear more than the noises of pleasure that were leaving the younger’s mouth. There was no sight more beautiful than the man’s back arching and bending, lifting off the bed for him and his head flying back in pleasure at each thrust. Nothing felt better than Jungkook’s body against his.

Jungkook could no longer form words, longing and warped cries leave his mouth, his chest pressing up against Taehyung’s as he arched up off the mattress. As his orgasm neared, his breathing changed drastically, every breath seeming to stick in his throat, stuttering in and out.

He cried Taehyung’s name as he came, whole body tensing up and fresh tears falling. He clenched around Taehyung pulling the elder’s orgasm from him accompanied by a long, satisfied moan as Taehyung came inside him.

Taehyung didn’t pull out but held Jungkook close before rolling onto his back so the sleepy young man could lie on him instead. Jungkook could barely move, his body sinking into Taehyung’s as he waited for his breathing to return to normal. He was in a state of pure and unadulterated bliss.

Taehyung’s hands moved down to massage Jungkook’s ass, the younger making a muffled noise of appreciation against his chest, and the elder took the opportunity to make a few more little thrusts of his softening cock into the lithe body. He loved the surprised, almost pained cries he obtained in response as Jungkook tensed against him. But then he decided to show some mercy and stilled his hips, his hands sliding up into Jungkook’s hair to massage his scalp instead.

“I'm beat…” Jungkook said into his chest. “You make me feel so good…” Taehyung glowed a little at the praise, his feelings for Jungkook seemed to grow stronger every day. He would never get over how cute the younger could be. Or how stark a contrast that was to the controlling Jungkook he sometimes saw. But he loved every aspect of the younger.

“You too, Kookie.” He murmured, pulling the black haired man closer in a tight hug. He could feel himself drifting off into sleep despite the early hour. But a nap wouldn't hurt. “I love you.” He mumbled and the last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Jungkook saying it back.

**Author's Note:**

> So when I posted this on aff I asked "Was it cute enough for your tastes? Smutty enough?" and for some reason that particular choice caused much hilarity.
> 
> So was it?
> 
> Find it on aff here;  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1098239/


End file.
